Before Sunrise
by CrisBR
Summary: Fic based on the movie "Before Sunrise". A little bit alternative DJ fic. Nothing happened after season 1.
1. The day we collide

It was 9:00 am when Joey Potter opened her eyes. For a moment she forgot where she was, but as she looked through the window, a smile came to her face. She was traveling by train from Budapest to Paris, her home since she was 15, when she left Capeside for good. She's been living in Paris for six years. Her best friend Anna had to go visit her parents in Budapest, so Joey joined her, because her family was miles away.

They went by plane, but she decided to come back early, by train. She always had this dream of traveling by train across the countries, closer to the cities, something that planes can't do. It's been a wonderful trip until a German couple starts a fight. She couldn't understand a word, but it seemed very serious.

"Gee...I can't read, I can't even try to sleep again with these two. Well, I'm going to get out of here", Joey thought as she got her bags and started to look for another seat.

"Finally, a moment of peace", she sighed in relief. She grabbed her book and opened it, but the couple seemed restless, yelling at each other. "Oh my God", she mumbled behind the book, which was covering her face.

"If I could, at least, understand what they're saying, I could pick a side", a guy said.

Joey laughed when heard the guy's comment.

"Yeah, me too".

When she turned to talk with him, both could not fake their shock.

"Dawson!"

"Joey!"

The moment lasted forever. They kept staring at each other in disbelief. The last time they saw each other was at Dawson's room, when they're 15, the Joey's last day in Capeside. Dawson kissed her, but she decided to go to Paris. He supported her decision, they made promises of getting together when she comes back, but life got in the middle. Joey decided to spend another semester in Paris and one semester becomes a year...and they never talked to each other again.

_My, how you've grown _

_I remember that phrase from my childhood days too_

"I...I can't believe it's you!", Dawson said still shocked.

"Me neither. I...I'm speechless", Joey was totally lost, not knowing what to say after so many years.

They hugged each other.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you're 15 and now...look at you", Dawson was amazed. Joey was so grown up, she was a woman. Her hair was in a ponytail, but he could see it was longer, she had this European style...she was definitely different and really beautiful.

She blushed at his comment. "I'm not the only one, right? You too...so grown up. Your hair...", she said trying to associate this new Dawson, with short hair, without sweaters, just with a blue shirt and jeans, to her Dawson, the one who has been in her mind: a 15 year-old boy, so self aware, but so oblivious and naive.

Every time we say goodbye you're frozen in my mind as the child that you never will be, you never will be again.

_I'll never be more to you than a stranger could be. _

"This is so awkward. I feel like I'm 15 again", he said.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling".

The silence took place between them. It was so concrete they could grabbed it with their hands if they wanted to. Dawson broke the silence.

"Well, uh...I'm starving. Maybe we can get something...", it was the only thing he could say.

"Sure, sure...let's go".

"All I can say: surreal. This is totally surreal", Dawson was stunned.

"Tell me about it", Joey said as they went to the restaurant.


	2. Feels like home

**Before Sunrise - part 2**

**Train's restaurant - Joey and Dawson were sit at the table, talking.**

"So", Joey started. "Tell me about your life. Tell me you're still a film geek".

Dawson laughed at her remark. "Well, I never gave up on movies, if it is what you wanna know. I was accepted at NYU: Film School. I'm graduating, actually. I've been living in New York for four years, actually it is my home now".

Joey couldn't help but being proud of him.

"This is great, I mean, it's a big deal. Congratulations, Dawson".

"Well, you can say that. Now I live with Jen and Jack...", Joey's reaction didn't pass unnoticed by Dawson.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing, so you and Jen live together?", Joey couldn't help.

"With Jack. We're not a couple, Joey".

Joey realized her overreaction and changed the subject.

"So, who's Jack?"

"Well, Jack is our gay friend. Her sister, Andie, is Pacey's fiancée", he said with a smirk.

Joey's mouth dropped.

"What? Pacey is engaged? How old is this lady? She is 60, right?".

Dawson laughed at her comment.

"Years pass, some things never change. No...Andie is young, I guarantee. Pacey went through his older ladies' phase, believe me. He changed a lot, Jo, you had to see him... this girl rocked his world. Now, he studies at Boston Bay and soon, he'll be a lawyer and a married guy".

Joey was listening to Dawson's words, but she was lost in his eyes. God, she missed them... cobalt blue eyes with so much expectation about life, romance... how much he changed? She wasn't quite sure yet.

"Well, what brought you to Europe?", she interrupted him.

"Well...let's just say that I went to Spain for a motive, a specific reason, and then everything fell apart and I've been travelling by Europe since then", Dawson seemed a little bit uncomfortable with this inevitable question and Joey noticed it.

"Okay, but where are you headed for?"

"I'm going to Viena".

"Really? What's there?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna to catch a plane from there to NY tomorrow morning. Now, it's your time. How's your life?"

"Well, I live in Paris as you know. I'm studying Arts at Sorbonne and..."

"Sorbonne? God, this is amazing...I know he haven't seen each other in ages, but I'm so proud of you".

"Thanks", she blushed. "As I was saying, I study Arts, work on a library and live in a small village with my best friend".

"Don't tell me he's a film geek?"

"She is a film geek", Joey smiled. "I think I'm attracted by this kind of people, but I have to say: Anna doesn't live in the movies".

"Neither do I. I learned how to face reality", he said with a sad smile. "Regardless... so, are you going to Paris or...?".

"Yeah, I was in Budapest with Anna and her parents, but I decided to come back earlier and enjoy the train trip".

"I'm glad you did this", he said with a huge smile.

"Me too, Dawson...me too".

They spent hours talking about everything: family, college, relationships. After four hours, the train stopped and Joey's face dropped when she read the plaque: "Viena Station".

"Well, I guess this is your station", she said with sadness.

"I wish I met you earlier. I can't believe we haven't seen each other in the train". Dawson was so regretful. He must looked around, but no...he decided to enjoy the view and read a little bit. "Stupid", he thought.

"I know. Well, tell your parents I miss them so much, have a nice life and when I go back to Capeside next year, we'll see each other", Joey said everything without breathing. She could not believe Dawson was there, in front of her after six years and he was leaving so quickly.

"So, I guess I'll see you, Joey", he said as embrace her.

They've felt something, something special that they haven't felt for years, a connexion which they thought was broken. They stayed in each other arms for a long time, until Joey let him go.

"I'll see you Dawson", she smiled weakly and looked down, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"All right. Bye, Jo". Dawson left the train cursing himself for not seeing her before. He had to do something. Then, a smile came to his face and he ran back to the train.

Joey was looking through the window, trying to see him one last time before the train starts to leave when she heard his voice.

"Joey! Joey! Hey, look...I know it will sound crazy, but I missed you so much and I'm so glad we met...uh...and...actually I...", he started to ramble.

"Dawson, speak before the train leaves...", Joey didn't understand a thing.

"Okay, sorry. Well, this is my last night in Europe. Tomorrow, I'm going back to New York and since we're not very good in promises, I know I won't see you so soon, so...get off the train and give me the pleasure of your company. Just for today. There's so much I wanna know about you. We've been apart for ages... what do you think?". Suddenly, she saw the old Dawson Leery.

Joey's face was unreadable.

"Come on, say something...the train is going to leave". Dawson was anxious.

A smile appeared in Joey's face.

"Okay, let me get my bag".

To be continued.


	3. Memories

**Before Sunrise - Part 3**

Joey was still processing all that happened. She got off the train to spend a whole day with a guy she hasn't seen since 10th grade. But truth is: he was not just an old buddy from high school. At a point of her life, Dawson Leery was the only one for her and he was her world, her first love. For a moment, she remembered the first time she saw him in a new light.

_Flashback_

_Young Dawson and Joey were running in Dawson's backyard._

_"Come one, slow boy, you will never get me", Joey mocked Dawson, her favorite hobby._

_"You're so full of it, aren't ya?", Dawson said slightly irritated._

_Joey looked behind and laughed and then she stumbled and fell, bruising her arm. She screamed and he run to her and took her in his arms, gently touching her face._

_When he touched her, she felt a shiver in her spine and smiled shyly._

_"Are you okay, Jo?"._

"Are you okay, Jo? Were you smiling?". Dawson was puzzled and then Joey realized she was daydreaming. Major flashback.

"I'm okay, just thinking. Well...now I'm off the train, what are we gonna do?", she said quickly.

"Maybe we can leave our bags here and, then, enjoy the city. What do you think?"

"Good idea".

As they left the station, they could see the city. "Wow, this is beautiful!", Dawson was surprised with Vienna.

"Yeah, it is, but we don't know anything around here. Do you have a tour guide or something?".

"Yes, let me see", he grabbed a small book. "Uh...we can go to the Art Museum or maybe watch a movie at the "largest movie theater from Europe". Well, I'm a little biased, I think you know my preferences for...".

"Movies", she completed his sentence.

"What do you think? A movie night for old times sake?".

They both laughed at his comment. Movie nights, their trademark.

"Okay, but I don't know if we will find a Spielberg one", she joked.

"Actually, I'm on the Soderbergh phase".

Joey rolled her eyes.

"Regardless...he was the first one who inspired you to make movies, so..."

Dawson laughed.

"Right, right...confession time. I'm still a huge fan of him. What can I do? My college friends make fun of me, but I can't help it, the guy is great". Dawson looked around a little embarrassed.

"I knew it!", Joey smirked. "Some things, Dawson Leery, never change...even with the time".

"Yeah, they never do", he said staring at her eyes while memories were filling his mind.

_Flashback_

_Joey: C'mere Dawson_

_"I will kill Pacey", he thought while walked towards her. "Why Pacey has to do this? This is awkward, Joey and I kissing?"_

_And then it happened. Their lips touched for the first time and he felt something different. She put her hand in his face. It was sweet, the kiss was sweet. He was totally into it when he heard Abby's annoying voice, breaking the moment._

_"13...14...15. So are we having fun?"_

"Earth to Dawson. Hey, are you awake?", Joey has been calling him for a whole minute.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about...", he stopped. He could never tell her he was thinking about their first kiss, in detention, six years ago.

"Thinking? About what?". Joey seemed curious.

"About lunch... what about something to eat? I'm starving, aren't you?". He took a deep breath.

"Not so much, since we ate an hour ago. Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm just hungry. Let's go".

He changed the subject, but definitely it was still there in his mind.

TBC


End file.
